Steal Her Heart
by PieLover139
Summary: Natsu was your average 18 year old boy – technically man. He was graduating high school and the one thing he wants to do before he leaves to college, is win the heart of Lucy Heartfilia. Can Natsu do it? He'll definitely find challenges on the way. AU - NaLu; minor GaLe, GrUvia, JeRza and other couples.
1. Of Dragneel Smiles And Lucy Smiles

**Hi, dudes!**

**This is my first multichpater that's actually been planned!**

**I apologise for TUHSR and I'd like to give a shoutout to the supporters of it.**

**1fairytaillover**

**Animelover051501**

**Anonymous Stalker Friend**

**CassieRiordan101**

**CelestialWizard**

**FlyingDoll4**

**GottaLoveOtakus**

**LateNightShips**

**LemonsandLimes1**

**Libby8980**

**MissSuzugamori**

**NATHANO**

**Pokémon Ranger-Trainer**

**RockingAngels**

**Sakura Erza**

**SilverSapphire34523**

**The Johno 23**

**heart sunken**

**lalapie203**

**lucyheartfilialove**

**nerdalert999**

**superpiggyy**

**So yeah… gosh, I sound like I'm ending a presentation. **

**Speaking of which, that speech I was talking about in Fan Art, yeah. I failed that. I got a 13/20 or a 14/20 (can't remember which). The average was 16/20.**

**Lol. Nmf, though. I have Glossophobia which is the fear of giving presentations and speeches and other this that have to do with a crowd – in other words, I've got stage fright.**

…**yeah, not really nice, is it? **

**So here's chapter 1! It will be in Natsu's POV in the start, but then slip to 3****rd**** person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Steal Her Heart <strong>

**Chapter 1 – Of Dragneel Smiles And Lucy Smiles**

**Summary**: _Natsu was your average 18 year old boy – technically man. He was graduating high school and the one thing he wants to do before he leaves to college, is win the heart of Lucy Heartfilia. Can Natsu do it? He'll definitely find challenges on the way._

* * *

><p>Hey there!<p>

I'm Natsu Dragneel. I'm 18 years old and I'm attending Magnolia High.

I live with my mom, dad, little sister and 2 cats.

I love my life; but sometimes, it feels too easy.

I mean, my life is super boring.

I have no challenges!

Other than chasing away any of Wendy's guy friends, I practically don't do anything.

Next year, I'm going to college and I still haven't accomplished anything other than sports.

Once in a while, I wish I was one of those socially inept nerds, who go on this big-ass adventure just to find a friend.

Weird, I know.

Y'know another crap thing about my life?

I go to the same school as my two annoying cousins:

Gajeel and Lisanna.

No, they aren't related.

See, Lisanna's my mom's niece and Metal Face is my dad's nephew.

Wait, didn't I just say that I loved my life?

Bipolar, much…

I'm, doing a lot more thinking than I usually do.

Hm…

I wonder why…

OKAY! OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!

If I carry on like this, I'll end up like Jellal: the quiet weirdo who still has friends for some unknown reason and has a crush on some monster of a girl.

Now that would be scary…

Again, I'm thinking too much.

Okay, brain, stop working.

…

Once Natsu had restored balance to the universe, his alarm clock had chosen that very moment to set itself off.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"I was already up," he argued with the inanimate object.

"Nii-San, wake up," Wendy called softly through the door.

"Jesus, Wendy, I'm already up," he groaned.

"Oh, gomen ne," she apologised.

"S'my fault for snappin' at you like that," he got up and opened the door to ruffle the 14 year old's blue locks.

She grinned up at him and he returned the favour; Dragneel smiles were the _best _smiles as Natsu would say.

"Well, we better get ready," he said, lifting up a strand Wendy's nest-like hair with his fore finger and thumb.

"Aye, Nii-san," the girl skipped back to her bedroom.

He sighed and shut his door.

_Little sisters grow up way too fast, _he thought solemnly.

…

"Bye, mom!" Natsu called over his shoulder, "see ya, old man!"

"Goodbye, my idiot son!" Grandeeney waved after him, next she turned to Igneel, "when do you think he'll get a girlfriend?"

Igneel looked up from his newspaper, "For the sake of all the girls in the world, _never_."

"Idiot husband!" she screeched, slapping the redheaded man, whom toppled over.

"That's great, Chelia! I'm so ha-" Wendy had walked in, phone in hand, to find her father KO'd and her mother casually sitting down with the newspaper. "…Tell me at school, please, Chelia. Bye," she muttered before ending the call.

"Hey, Wendy, where's Natsu…?" Gray halted at the open front door, observing the scene.

"He already left, Gray-san." Wendy helpfully told him, checking her father's pulse.

"Thanks," the ink haired male dashed away, though not before saying, "shut the door, Wendy, wouldn't want burglars trying to hurt ya."

"Thank you, Gray-san, but I think burglars are the least of our problems," the 14 year old spared an exasperated glance at the doctor.

…

"I am so pumped!" the rosy haired male cheered, punching the air.

"Do I care?" Gajeel deadpanned.

"You're just jealous that I actually possess a heart to be happy with."

"Che," the long haired one rolled his blood red eyes.

"I know today's gonna be a great day; I can just _feel _it," Natsu informed them.

"You sound like a girl from one of those awful Hollywood chick flicks," Gray said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sticks and stones…" Natsu sang.

"Betcha can't finish that statement," Gajeel sniggered.

"Sure I can!"

"Yeah, sure ya can," Gray snickered along with the other raven haired 3rd year.

"Jealousy is unbecoming," Natsu said, feigning superiority, "Isn't that right, Jellal?"

The bluenette merely ignored him.

"I swear you don't even know what 'unbecoming' even means!" Gray yelled out between his howling laughter.

"I do!" the pinkette argued and pulled out his mini dictionary, "how did Ms. Pattel say how to use this?"

"Oh man, he needs a dictionary!" Gajeel squawked in mirth, holding his stomach.

"In through the school gates, buffoons," Jellal grumbled, ushering the other 3 inside.

"Whaddaya call us?!" They shouted in unison.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Oh, look, the bell," a somewhat smug look had planted itself on Jellal's usually emotionless face, as he walked off.

"What just happened?"

"I believe you just got _owned_," Jellal's voice trailed behind him.

…

_Bored, bored, bored, _Natsu thought.

Mr. Arai was drawling on about algebra, and frankly, Natsu didn't give a rat's ass about it.

His vision danced its way to the window and thoroughly examined the landscape, hoping to discover something at least _vaguely _interesting.

His wish was granted.

He caught sight of a pretty blonde. She had eyes that reminded Natsu of chocolate.

And Natsu was a chocoholic, mind you.

She was out on the rubbly red track and was panting; her knees and elbows were bent and her hands were resting on them, her body hunched forward all together.

Their gazes clashed and the pinkette found himself in an all-out staring contest with the girl.

"…Dragneel. Mr. Dragneel. God, somebody wake up this boy."

And the next thing he knew, he was hit in the head by, from his understanding, a shoe.

"Oi! Who threw that!?" Honestly, he didn't need to ask. With the smirk on that stripper's face, he had a pretty good clue.

"Well, Mr. Dragneel, you shouldn't have been lusting over…" Mr. Arai took a peek out of the window, "_the 2__nd__ year girls._"

And the class had decided to cachinnate.

God, not only would he seem like a pervert, he'd seem like a paedophilic pervert.

He blames the girl.

…

Lunch came leisurely, as though Natsu wasn't eagerly waiting for its arrival.

4 whole hours he spent waiting for this.

And the pair of raven hairs had chosen to ruin it by guffawing at his expense.

"Wow, Salamander, I never took you for the old-man-little-girl type!" Gajeel hooted, slapping his thigh.

"I know right!" and Natsu gave an extra heated glare to the stripper, since it was he who had spilt the beans.

They heard a soft snicker from their right.

"Jellal?!"

"Yes, I didn't think of it myself, Natsu," he chuckled.

"I AM NOT A GOD DAMN PAEDOPHILE!" he screamed.

This move beckoned the attention of the cafeteria, much to the pinkette's dismay.

They all began snorting and cackling and Natsu simply stalked out, tray in hand.

Well, almost did.

He collided with something very small (and very sweet smelling).

They toppled over. Their position on the cold and hard floor was like a sandwich: soft thing, Natsu's tray and Natsu.

The _soft thing _was, in fact, a girl; the exact same one Natsu had been 'lusting' over during Math.

He groaned and sat up, cradling his head.

She spat him a feverish scowl, and tore the tray from her torso, then tossed it on the ground.

She stomped out and he jumped up to chase after her, ignoring the wolf whistles from his friends.

…

He found her in the field, on one of the benches; she had a dirty tissue in her hand, it was red from the pasta sauce of his meal.

"What do you want?" she glowered at him, he looked closely and saw tears – as a matter of fact, he also smelt tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, delicately (a very out of character way of Natsu to do things).

She sighed, there was no use attempting to hide things from this boy; he seemed very persistent, "It was my first day today. I, I didn't want to embarrass myself."

"That's it?" he inquired, amused. Goodness, she had the right mind to slap him. "You don't need to be so – so…"

"Self-conscious?" she suggested.

"Yeah, self-conscious. Just be yourself. And even if you can't find friends, you'll have me. I'll be your friend."

"Okay," she smiled.

"I'm Natsu."

"Lucy."

"So am I your first friend here?"

"Sorry, but you don't have that pleasure," she grinned, playfully.

He suddenly felt slightly abashed. _Of course she has friends! _he scolded himself in thought, _she's really pretty._

He beamed at the girl and she smiled back.

He realized that he preferred Lucy smiles to the good old fashioned Dragneel smiles.

It was just the way his heart fluttered.

He quickly understood that he was in love with this girl.

And all he had to do was steal her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Does it seem too rushed?<strong>

**I promise I'll try better next chapter.**

**What did you think?**

**I'd really like some constructive criticism **

**Like, if Natsu was too OOC and stuff. **

**I find it really hard to write Jellal.**

**I will post next chapter next week.**

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**I'm very grateful **

**Bye!**


	2. Of Childhood Friends And Bunny Girls

**Hey, dudes.**

**I left my phone charger at my Nan's…**

**So my laptop has been doubled as a charger.**

**I'd like to give a very big thank you to ****LordDeuce ****for being the first reviewer.**

**Thank you so much!**

**Anyhow, I've got nothing else to say, so here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Steal Her Heart<strong>

**Chapter 2 – Of Childhood Friends And Bunny Girls**

**Summary:** _Natsu was your average 18 year old boy – technically man. He was graduating high school and the one thing he wants to do before he leaves to college, is win the heart of Lucy Heartfilia. Can Natsu do it? He'll definitely find challenges on the way__._

* * *

><p><em>Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!<em>

That's all he's been think about lately.

Her and her pretty Lucy smile.

And also the fact that he's in love with her.

In all honesty, he should say it's a crush.

But, Natsu remembers when he had a crush on the lady who ran the ice cream van when he was 6, and this feeling with Lucy was far different.

The whole tummy-flutter thing was a big giveaway.

However, it was other things.

Like how the weird, fuzzy thing in his chest was just-

Ugh! He couldn't describe it.

He just _knew _he was in love with her.

He just knew it!

And he also knew that he should be on his way – and _running_, mind you – to school, instead of lazily teasing the last cornflake in his cereal bowl.

And what drove him into leaving was the glare on his mother's face and the rolling pin conveniently placed in her hand.

That was very scary, Natsu could tell you from experience, that one should never evoke an angry Grandeeney.

…

"Hi, Natsu!" a bubbly voice greeted him.

"Natsu!" another voice piped in.

"Hey, Not-First-Friend."

He _had _to grin at the last one.

He whipped himself around, and saw Levy, Lisanna and Lucy.

_The 3 Ls, _he thought to himself.

"Levy! Evil cousin!" he said back.

Lisanna pulled a face at the '_evil'_ part.

"What? No 'hello' for me?" Lucy pouted.

And there were the butterflies.

"How about an extra special 'hello' for you?" he leaped towards her and lifted her up over his shoulder.

"Natsu!" she shrieked, "put me down!"

"Okay," he agreed.

"Well," she said, expectantly, "I don't feel ground under my feet."

"You didn't say when," he sang, ushering Levy and Lisanna to follow them.

"You're impossible!" she groaned.

"I know, right?" Lisanna giggled.

…

After 5 minutes of the 3 girls rather gossiping or teasing Natsu, they had arrived at school.

"Bye, Levy-chan, Lisanna!"

"Bye, Lu-chan!"

"Bye, Lucy-chan!"

"Can I get down now?" she whined to the salmon haired male.

"Nah, I'm gonna carry you to your first period," he jiggled her around a bit so their position had shifted to him carrying her bridal style, "to add to the embarrassment," he explained.

"Aren't ya gonna ask me what my first period is?"

"I figured you'd tell me."

"Annoying," she grumbled.

"What was that?" he smiled cheekily.

"Geography. Room 22. Ms. Barr," she spat.

"22, Geography, P1, Tuesday – got it," he recited it.

"What? Are ya gonna stalk me?" she inquired, a playfully serious tone erupting in her voice.

"Maybe."

"Wow, only a day of being here and I've already found myself a stalker; I feel so welcomed," she winked, sarcastically gleeful.

And there's that funny feeling, like something swiped his tummy.

"Ya should," he smirked, "Natsu Dragneel, the most strongest guy around, does not stalk just anyone," he gave her a toothy grin.

"Okay," she started, feeling unimpressed and slightly anxious considering the duo were passing room 12, "'Most strongest' doesn't make any sense; and I'm so flattered," she scoffed the last bit.

"You're funny," he told her.

"I think I'm going to burst from joy."

"You are very sarcastic," he informed her.

"So I've been told, _Captain Obvious_."

"Very, very sarcastic," he mumbled.

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, looky there: room _22_," he said, kicking open the door.

They received a number of odd looks from the students, but Natsu didn't care.

He stuffed her onto the available seat at the back and patted her head, "Be good, Luce," and walked off.

She made a move to stand up and question 'Luce', yet she stopped herself halfway.

A warm and goofy smile painted itself on her face and she murmured, "That guy…"

…

He thought of Lucy during economics; English; P.E.; REC time – where he attempted to find her, but failed; Geography and... and-

He couldn't remember the rest of the subjects he had that day.

It was all that weirdo Lucy's fault.

Next time he sees her, he should tickle her.

Yeah, that's it.

He'd be getting revenge and be able to hear her really pretty laugh.

He had finally made it to the front of the lunch queue.

_What to eat… _he thought to himself.

He pointed at the chips and gave the lunch lady his infamous puppy dog eyes with a whimper of "Please?"

She smiled and gave him an extra portion.

Hook, line and sinker.

He walked the ever-so long distance of a meter to his usual lunch table and plopped himself on the seat closest to the edge.

Gajeel arrived soon after, followed by Gray and Jellal.

The rose haired boy (man?) dug into his meal.

"So… you and Bunny Girl, eh?" Gajeel cross-examined, slyly, before looking down at his food.

"Who's Bunny Girl?" Natsu asked.

"Ugh!" he groaned, "_Heartfilia._"

"Heartfilia, as in _Lucy _Heartfilia?" a voice said from behind them.

"Yeah, yeah," the red eyed boy (man?) waved his fork around idly, "aye, Salamander, since when did ya start soundin' like Lion Boy?"

"Because it was _Lion Boy_ who spoke after all," Loke made an appearance beside Gray.

"Loke!" Gray cheered.

"Hey, man," the ginger winked then turned to Gajeel, "so what's this about Lucy?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Salamander has a thing for her."

"I do _not_." The pinkette disagreed.

Loke pushed up his tinted glasses, "well, that's a good thing, because I don't approve."

"And what do you mean by that?" Natsu growled.

"Exactly that: _I don't approve."_

"Who are you to say who's worthy of Lucy or not?"

"I did, as her childhood friend, of course," Loke's face was still blank even though he had just made a shocking revelation.

"What?" Natsu was flabbergasted.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia's childhood friend and I do not approve of you; god, you're thicker than I thought."

"I don't give a shit about what you say, I'm gonna be friends with Lucy and you can't do a thing about it," the salmon haired male was furious.

After about 5 minutes of arguing, Loke came around.

"Fine!" he yelled, "but, don't hurt her."

"Why would I hurt her?" Natsu questioned the other as if _he _was the stupid one, "we're just friends."

"That's what they all say…" Gray mumbled.

"What was that, Ice Princess?"

Loke sighed, "Good luck, Natsu…" he said, more to himself than anything.

Jellal and Loke watched sensibly as a foolish fight unravelled between the 2 – Gajeel had eventually jumped in, causing even more chaos in the cafeteria.

…

_**EXTRA – HOW THE NAME 'BUNNY GIRL' CAME TO BE**_

Lucy let out a breath of exasperated air. It had been so far an hour since the Natsu incident had happened and, in all honesty, Lucy was bored.

She hadn't had any of her friends in her classes: not Levy, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia – no one.

_Period 3: Math, _she was slightly happier.

Math she could do with ease – it was the most undemanding subject for her; after English, of course.

She patiently stood at the front, waiting for the teacher to assign her a seat.

When a man came in with a few books and a pencil case, she was relieved – her feet were _exhausted._

He set his things down, "well class, I believe we have a new student," he turned to her, "please ay you introduce yourself."

She nodded, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. It's lovely to be here," she smeared on a fake smile, which everybody fell for.

"Now, Miss Heartfilia, how about you sit…" his gaze wandered around the room, "next to Mr. Redfox – Mr. Redfox, please raise your hand so Miss Heartfilia can see you."

"Aw, Sir, why can't she sit next to me?" a girl complained, "Markus will gladly move."

"Yeah, Mr. Dennett, why does Lucy have to suffer – she's new after all," a boy agreed.

"Yeah!" the rest said.

"Enough," Mr. Dennett said, softly, "Lucy will sit next to Gajeel and that's final. Now, Gajeel, raise your hand, please."

A pierced boy at the back lazily lifted his arm, obviously not phased or offended by the words of his peers.

She smiled at him and he in return rolled his eyes.

She was taken aback by his rudeness, but nevertheless trotted up next to him and seated herself.

…

Once Mr. Dennett had actually given them exercises to do, Lucy pulled out her pencil case and brought out her favourite pen.

"Pst!" she heard someone hiss beside her, "Bunny Girl?"

She turned her head slightly, '_me?_' she mothed.

"Yeah you. Can I borrow a pen?"

"Sure," she tugged on the zipper of her pink, floral themed pencil case, "here."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Why am I _Bunny Girl_ exactly?"

He motioned to the top of her pen.

She understood – the top of her pen had a bunny on it to press if one wanted to write.

"So, you're friends with Salamander," she perked up.

"Salamander?" she raised a brow, completing the last question on the sheet.

"Natsu; Pinkie; Moron – you choose."

"Oh, him," she got it.

"Hey, if I tell ya embarrassing stories of him if I can copy off ya," he offered.

"I don't know," she mused, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

They quietly snorted about Natsu's failures and Gajeel explained to the blonde that he failed Math and English the previous year and had to take it again.

_Salamander's found himself a keeper, _Gajeel thought, _but still not as good as mine._ He inwardly smiled, thinking of a little blue haired midget.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it?<strong>

**I'll add a bit more in of the rest of the characters (i.e. Erza, Juvia, Levy etc..).**

**did you know etc stands for 'End of Thing Capacity'**

**hee hee!**

**I couldn't really think about what Loke and Natsu would say in an argument. **

**Sorry for that.**

**Also, my email thing is sorta acting up, so when I get reviews and PMs I don't get an email about it, so im really sorry that I don't have the URL when I thank you.**

**Sorry and thank you for understanding.**

**I wrote this 2 days after I posted chapter 1, but I plan to update each Sunday.**

**So remember that updating this quickly is a one-off situation.**

**Wait, I sound so mean – I'm really sorry!**

**Sorry! Just please don't expect a lot from me. I'm an idiot!**

**Thank you very much to all readers **

**Sorry again!**

**Bye!**


	3. Of Ice Cream and Thugs

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**Okay, my excuse is that I'm Asian. And the adults in my family seem to think that one of them will die in the next hour so they must constantly visit each other – each day!**

**I am so sorry about this. I'm such a moron.**

**Happy New Year!**

**This one will be super short – blame my father.**

**So yeah.**

**I'm super mad with my dad. Ugh! We all had to go shopping and just BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH he was being so mean and crude and ~#!"£$%^&*()?/|\¬`}{][+_=-**

**Disclaimer: NaLu would have already been canon. Along with GaLe, JeRza, GrUvia, RoWen, LaMi…**

* * *

><p><strong>Steal Her Heart<strong>

**Chapter 3 – Of Ice Cream and Rude Thugs**

**Summary:**_Natsu was your average 18 year old boy – technically man. He was graduating high school and the one thing he wants to do before he leaves to college, is win the heart of Lucy Heartfilia. Can Natsu do it? He'll definitely find challenges on the way._

* * *

><p>"But I don't wanna buy cat food for your cat," complained Natsu, as him and Gajeel made their way to the pet store.<p>

"It's not food, ya moron, I'm buyin' him a bed," corrected Gajeel through his teeth, which were currently clamped together.

"Bed, schmed, why can't you go alone?" inquired the pink haired male.

"Ya can't just walk into a pet store by yourself!" the raven haired boy (man?) yelled into the other's face, "you'll look like a loner."

"One:" Natsu started, "you _are_ a loner," he ignored Gajeel's furious growl, "and two: people who own pets usually have no friends."

"YOU HAVE A CAT!"

"Yeah, so? What does Happy have to do with anything?"

The taller 3rd year pushed open the shop door once they had arrived, muttering incoherent things about 'how he's related to morons' (which Natsu would later reply with, "you're related to Wendy," once he had heard).

"Why haven't you already bought him a bed? What do cats sleep on?" asked Natsu, the pace of his voice swift.

And no, Gajeel will never admit that he was sick of Pantherlily waking him up whilst he was having blissful dreams of him being king; all humans being his slaves and Levy being his queen. Never, ever, ever. Nope.

…

Once the duo had purchased Pantherlily's new bed (which was merely a dog bed with kiwis on it – according to Gajeel, "my cat likes the damn fruit!"), they had trudged out of the pet store, heads held down, because – let's face it – they never thought they'd willingly step into a place like that.

And then Gajeel spotted a flash of blue. "Oi, Shrimp!" he called.

This gesture caused Natsu to snap his head up and catch a glimpse of the bluenette's companion. "Lucy!"

The 2 16 (almost 17) year olds tore away from their casual conversation to see the older boy (men?) rush towards them.

At least Gajeel _tried_ to keep a leisured pace.

"Oh, hi, Natsu," smiled Lucy, not realising she would be crushed in an iron like embrace, courtesy of the 3rd year with pink ("salmon!") hair.

"Ack! Gajeel, what are you doing?!"

The two looked up to see the raven haired 3rd year hoisting Levy over his shoulder and grabbing the bag that contained Pantherlily's bed.

"You're comin' with me, Shrimp," he informed the petite being and gave a dismissing wave towards his cousin and peer.

Who, in turn, sweatdropped.

"Bye, Levy-chan?" said Lucy, it becoming more of a question than anything.

"Bye, Lu-chan! I'm so sorry about this!" called out Levy, struggling in her captor's grasp.

"It's fine!" reassured the blonde, "text me when you're home! …Or wherever Gajeel's taking you!"

"Okay!"

And with a final gesture of goodbye from the bookworm, the 2 were off.

…

"So… Gajeel has a thing for Levy?" inquired the blonde, as she made her way to the park beside Natsu.

"You haven't noticed?" said Natsu, shell-shocked.

"W-well, I knew Levy liked him, but I thought she could do better than him…" she suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable with how much she had told him.

"Nah," the rose topped boy (man?) shrugged, "they've had it goin' on since middle school."

"You all went to the same middle school?" asked Lucy, curiously.

"Yup. And elementary, kindergarten and day-care… we've all known each other since we were babies – well, not Juvia and Metal Head."

"So who else do you know?"

"Erza, Jellal, Stripper, Lisanna, Wendy, Mira, Elfman, Jet, Droy, Cana, Bixlow, Laxus, Evergreen-"

"Wait, Ms. Evergreen? As in the librarian?!" gasped Lucy. Honestly, she thought the dirty blonde haired woman was in her 30s, apparently, not.

"Yeah, she's only 20."

"Shouldn't she be going to college then?"

"Nah, she skipped out on it. Said something about being a beauty, model-y, fashionista thingum, whatever that is."

Lucy rolled her eyes. _Of course he wouldn't know what that is…_ she thought. "And she ended up becoming a librarian?"

"Yeah. Just until she finds a spot on _Sorcerer Weekly."_

"Oh."

They were swallowed into an awkward silence that was cut short by the familiar tune of the ice cream van.

"ICE CREAM!" many children and Natsu cheered in unison.

"Stay here, Luce. You like strawberry, right?"

She barely had the chance to hum 'yes', before he dashed of in the direction of the heavenly music.

"Hey, Cutie," greeted a voice bhind her.

She swivelled herself to face it. "me?"

"Yeah, you." The 'voice' had been a thug with a disgusting leer plastered of his scruffy face. He took a step closer.

She took one back.

This pattern carried on, until Lucy had _conveniently _backed up to the gate.

His grubby palm had made its way to her face and his dirty thumb caressed her soft cheek.

_Damn it! Where's Natsu when you actually need him?_ She thought, helplessly.

"Right here."

And... she had said that out loud.

The thug lifted his head up, as he took notice of the salmon haired boy (man?).

"Your boyfriend?" her cross-examined to the 2nd year.

"Yes." She said this ever so firmly, despite the fact she was quivering and squirming inside.

"Not after I'm done with him," the ruffian said, confidently.

"And what makes you say that?" the 3rd year had left the 2 ice cream cones on the floor to lay limp and forgotten.

"A lot o' things, kid." He was inching towards Natsu and Lucy was not comfortable. "now why don't you leave me and Girly here, and go back to your own business."

If this were normal circumstances, with a normal person – not a paedophile – Lucy would have corrected his awful grammar, but chose not to, for obvious reasons.

"I'm gonna give you 5 seconds to move away from Lucy: 5… 4… 3…"

The scruffy old man observed the boy (man?) and with a grunt, walked off.

The blonde had ran to Natsu and embraced him. "thank you so much!"

"It was nothing," he assured her, returning the bear hug.

"But it was," she insisted, "now, let's get some ice cream," she said tugging on his arm after pulling back.

"Sure." And all Natsu could do was grin like the love sick dope that he was.

* * *

><p><strong>GAHHHHH! Such a crappy ending!<strong>

**I'm more than a week late. So sorry.**

**My dad barely let me on the computer!**

**I'm so sorry about this!**

**Wahhhhhh!**

**Thank you all very much for your reviews.**

**Bye!**

**Sorry again.**


	4. Of Teasing Friends and Evil Coaches

**I friggin' hate school!**

**Anyhoo!**

**Hi, Minna-san!**

**It's been a while since I've called you that.**

**I heard that the reason Fairy Tail stopped being dubbed was because Cherami Leigh (the voice of Lucy) left. And she has a very distinct voice so it was really hard to replace her so Funimation stopped dubbing FT.**

**I'm really pissed about that.**

**Even though Fairy Tail is the only anime I can stand to watch in subbed.**

**Anyways, I thought I'd post this since I have school tomorrow.**

**I was working on my next multichpater after this.**

**I can't tell you what it's about – cos it's a surprise!**

**The only clue I can give you is that it's an AU and it's going to be 16 or so chapters.**

**So I've written chapter 4 and I'm exhausted.**

**And I gave the mean coach the same name as Percy Weasley's owl in Harry Potter.**

**Tee hee.**

**I really hope you enjoy it.**

**I've started this one with Lucy and Levy.**

**Disclaimer: Not saying it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Steal Her Heart<strong>

**Chapter 4 – Of Teasing Friends and Evil Coaches**

**Summary: **_Natsu was your average 18 year old boy – technically man. He was graduating high school and the one thing he wants to do before he leaves to college, is win the heart of Lucy Heartfilia. Can Natsu do it? He'll definitely find challenges on the way._

* * *

><p>It was Thursday.<p>

One of the unholy school days Lucy Heartfilia hated.

Along with Monday.

Thursday and Monday – the tag team of evil weekdays.

Yes, that sounds about right.

She had P.E. for the 1st double period with Coach Errol.

And he was so very malevolent and cunning.

He was invariably discovering new methods to abuse the duo with exertions.

Her and Lucy were infamous for being the 2 slowest changers and were always losing points for their guild, Fairy Tail.

But they always managed to make up for it by earning twice as many as they lost. From writing exceptional essays to doing extra work on their calculus homework.

All's well that ends well, right?

Wrong.

They still had to endure the painful amount of exercise Coach Errol bestowed upon them.

They were bookworms, not Olympic athletes!

"Give me 20, Heartfilia!" ordered the red faced teacher, "McGarden, 4 laps, ya hear me? 4! Not 1, not 3 – _4!"_

"Sir, yes, sir!" the 2 saluted, matching scowls adorning both their faces.

Lucy dropped down to complete her difficult task, as Levy went to the track, when…

"Coach Errol!"

Natsu.

"Salamander! Get yer ass back here!"

And Gajeel.

_What are they doing here? _Thought Lucy, quite bemused.

"Ohayo, Gajeel!" greeted Levy cheerfully, "What are you two doing here?"

And Levy was thinking in the same – but slightly happier about it.

"Dragneel-san? Redfox-san? What are you doing here?" asked the coach, looking as though he was about to faint from sheer joy.

And so was Coach Errol.

"Shrimp!" was that a smile on the oh-so tough Gajeel's face?

"Redfox-san, you know her?" inquired the coach, disgusted and confused.

"And that one," added Natsu, gleefully skipping over to help the younger girl up.

_Why is Coach Errol treating them like celebrities? _Lucy thought, gladly taking Natsu's offered arm.

"Because they are the amazing Black Steel-sama and Salamander-sama," the coach answered with sparkles in his eyes.

And she, again, had thought aloud.

Natsu and Gajeel nodded proudly.

"So, anyways?" drawled Natsu to the fangirling coach, "Gildarts said that we had to ask you when the guild cup soccer competition was being held."

"F-February 24," Errol mumbled, watching them amble off after they had retrieved their answer.

"He understands that they're at least 40 years younger than him, right?" Levy whispered, popping up next to Lucy from her spot on the track.

"McGarden! Heartfilia!" he called out.

"Sir, yes, sir!" they said.

"You're friends with them?" he questioned, throwing his thumb in the direction the 3rd years had left in.

They nodded.

"Excused!" he screamed, "You may go."

And for some reason, Levy and Lucy were excused from P.E. each Thursday.

All they could think about was how random and bizarre it was.

…

"You're telling me that you wanna ask Lucy out?" Gray enquired of the pink haired boy (man?), punctuating each person by thrusting his fork in their general direction.

"Yes, that's about right," Natsu grumbled, his cheeks a clumsy red hue.

"That's hilarious!" the shirtless boy guffawed, clutching his stomach along with Loke.

"What's hilarious?" Sting asked, plopping his tray next to Natsu's.

This motion was mimicked by Rogue who did it on the opposite side of the table next to Gajeel.

Jellal cleared his throat, "that Natsu wants to ask Lucy out on a date."

And subsequent to Jellal's answer were snickers – courtesy of Loke; Gray; Gajeel; Sting and even Rogue, who gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, Natsu-san," sighed Sting, "girls are a very simple concept. Watch."

He then proceeded to march up to Aries and point a dramatic finger at her. "Your face!" he yelled.

They poor pinkette looked like a deer in head lights. "I-I'm so sorry."

Meanwhile, Loke was seething.

"Your face!" Sting repeated, "I like that shit!"

He was then punched right in the jaw, through agency of the ginger boy (man?). "Are you alright?" he asked, swivelling around to face the traumatized female.

"Gomenasai, sorry, I'm so sorry." And that was when Aries fainted.

The remaining boys (men?) at their table face palmed.

Natsu got up and walked to Lucy.

…

"So, Levy-chan… what were you and Gajeel doing yesterday?" Lucy questioned smugly, her head propped up by her elbows.

"Absolutely nothing!" Levy spluttered.

Erza's eyes flashed, "He wasn't, perhaps, doing anything… _ill-suited, _was he?"

Lucy, Juvia and Lisanna gulped at the growling red head.

"No, no, no!" Levy shouted hastily, "Gajeel took me to his house to visit Lily!"

Erza raised a sceptical brow, "to his house?"

"His father was there!" the bookworm continued to try and persuade Erza.

Lucy and Lisanna found this extremely entertaining along with Juvia, who took this moment to add her opinion, "Juvia doubts that Gajeel-kun would do _that_ to Levy-san."

Levy cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean, Juvia?"

"Gajeel-kun respects Levy-san and really wants her to be happy, therefore Juvia does not think he would do anything wrong to Levy-san."

Following Juvia's revelation, was a rather cardinal and speechless Levy.

"U-uh, _Lu-chan," _Levy said, changing the subject once she had located her temporarily missing words, "What did you and _Natsu _do once we left?"

Lucy shrugged in a failed attempt to act nonchalant, "we bought ice cream, met a thug, Natsu sa-"

"WHAT?!" bellowed Erza.

"Natsu saved me," Lucy finished prior to shielding her ears from Lisanna and Levy's squeals with her palms.

"As Mira-nee would say: OTP alert!" shrilled the silver haired schoolgirl, hands against her cheeks in an eerily similar fashion to her eldest sibling.

"Juvia no longer has a love rival!" Juvia cheered along.

"I haven't even _met _Gray. How in lord's name would I fancy him?!" inquired Lucy, frustrated.

"Juvia does not care. As long as Love Rival has Natsu-san, she will never look at Juvia's beloved Gray-sama!" the swimmer squalled.

"Speak of the devil…" Levy mumbled to Lisanna, the 2 had stopped fangirling 5 seconds in advance to Natsu's appearance.

"Hey, um, Luce?" he asked, plucking Lucy away from her argument with Juvia.

"Um, yes?" she looked immensely nervous as she threw a glance at her friends.

"Can I… can I talk to you for a minute?" he questioned, already guiding her out of the cafeteria.

"He's gonna do it!" Levy shouted, when they left.

"They grow up so fast!" Lisanna wailed, her head resting on Erza's shoulder.

"I'd best have a word with him?" Erza said stiffly, however there _was _a slight curve on her mouth, meaning that she wouldn't hurt the boy (man?) too bad.

Meanwhile…

"So… Lovely weather we're having?" Natsu droned, his eyes rolling about and avoiding her form.

"Cut to the chase, Natsu," Lucy said softly.

"Gah! Fine!" he inhaled, "Will-you-go-out-with-me?!" he queried.

"Pardon me?"

"Will you go out with me?" he restated slowly, grimacing and closing his eyes, "I'll take you out on Friday…?"

He opened his coal eyes to discover the girl beaming and nodding her head in a vigorous manner.

"Yes!" she grinned and he couldn't help but copy her.

And Lucy returned to her table with that same smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending but that's not the whole thing!<strong>

**Still many chapters left.**

**Okay, so I have a confession.**

**My parents don't really know that I have an account and if they did, I'd be in as helluva lot of trouble.**

**They'd act as though I was secretly going into prostitution.**

**I'm well past the age restriction, though.**

**My cousins use this as blackmail.**

**So annoying.**

**So yeah.**

**Bye!**

**Constructive criticism wanted and needed please.**


	5. Of Date and Old Acquaintances

**Hello!**

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! I had to do this big-up Anglo-Saxon style writing project it was so stressful and I am so sorry. It's almost been more than a month.**

**Gah!**

**I finally had some free time, since I had food poisoning and Mother said I could have a sick-day.**

**Have any of you seen the spin-off series of Teen Titans called 'Teen Titans Go'?**

**I swear I only watch it cos 1) its hilarious and 2) for the BBRae.**

**I'd like to say a big thank you to KimberlyAudrey for all her feedback on my stories.**

**Thank you so much!**

**I don't actually swear and I like to think I'm pretty pure for my age.**

**So… where have we left off…?**

**Ah, yes, when Natsu asks Lucy out.**

**Let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I can't think of anything remotely witty (not that I actually possess a legitimate brain cell) to say.**

* * *

><p><strong>Steal Her Heart<strong>

**Chapter 5 – Of Dates and Old 'Acquaintances'**

**Summary: **_Natsu was your average 18 year old boy – technically man. He was graduating high school and the one thing he wants to do before he leaves to college, is win the heart of Lucy Heartfilia. Can Natsu do it? He'll definitely find challenges on the way._

* * *

><p>Should he call her?<p>

Should he not?

Which one?

He didn't want to seem desperate (and, admittedly, when it came to Lucy that was all he was), but he wanted her opinion as well.

So he had succumbed to staring at his contacts list right at the top where he had immaturely labelled the blonde as 'AAA Lucy'.

He thumbed the lock button and performed a twirl on his desk chair, causing it to shift slightly further away from its brilliant white counterpart.

"Levy!" Natsu spontaneously shrilled as he experienced a eureka moment.

He was quick to unlock his phone and he scrolled down to 'M'.

He tapped the contact 'Metal Face'.

Gajeel had obviously kidnapped Levy or at least knew where she was, so he was the best person to talk to.

After dialling his cousin's number for the nth time he finally picked up.

"_Hi, Natsu!"_

"Levy?"

"_Yup!" _she giggled, _"Gajeel wouldn't pick up his phone so I did it for him,"_

"That's awesome because I wanted to ask you about Lucy," he confessed, squirming in his seat.

"_You're not having second thoughts about the date are you…?" _she growled dangerously into the phone.

"What?! Fuck no!" he screamed, "I wanted to ask you where I should take her."

"_To a restaurant, duh," _she answered, cooling down.

"Oh." It was so simple; why didn't he think of it.

"_Is that all, or do you need fashion advice, too?" _she teased.

He almost said 'yes', "Nah, Lev, you've been a great help."

"_Well, then, bye!" _she said.

"Bye. Thanks again." And he clicked 'end call'.

_A restaurant, huh? _He thought to himself.

…

Friday evening, just after school, and Lucy's a nervous wreck.

Taking little sniffs of her hair to make sure she doesn't smell and ignoring the odd looks her little cousin, Romeo, throws at her.

She's now rummaging through her mother's wardrobe to see if she has any nice dresses.

_Natsu said to dress slightly formal, _she kept in mind, flinging a frilly pink gown over her shoulder.

"Lucy-nee?" said Romeo hesitantly by the door of the walk-in closet, "Is there a reason for why you're panicking?"

"And messing up my wardrobe?" Layla adds over his shoulder.

"Date," she called in a short reply, before scavenging for something to wear.

There was an ear-piercing squeal from her mother and a slight gagging sound from her cousin.

She doesn't care; she just needs a dress.

"Who is it?" they both question in different tones.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted through the wall of fabric.

"Dragneel?" said Romeo with a sudden interest.

"YES!" she screams, holding up a pretty baby blue cocktail dress that was – well at least she thought it was – not too casual and not too formal. "Mama, can I borrow this?"

"Sure. Now tell us more about this 'Natsu Dragneel'?"

"Only the coolest dude ever!" answered Romeo for his blonde relative, for extra detail, he adds, "My idol!"

Lucy doesn't pay too much attention to them; she skips out, humming an upbeat tune.

…

They don't utter a word until they're seated at the restaurant.

When they do, it's him who says it.

"So… what d'ya wanna eat?"

She giggled at his casual behaviour at such a formal place and said, "Probably some of the roast."

"Me too!" he said, then adds, "And everything else on the menu."

Her giggles evolve into full-blown laughter and they're on the receiving end of many scowls.

Then it all went downhill.

"Hiya, I'm Dan. May I take your order…s?"

The blonde dropped the glass of cocacola she was sipping on and was absolutely speechless.

"Lu Lu, is that you?" the waiter asks, grinning.

She abruptly stands up and claims she needs to go to the restroom and Natsu's left to glare at their waiter.

As soon as Lucy returned, Natsu grabbed her arm and towed her out of there. He doesn't pay and instead remarks about how the service was unsatisfactory.

He saw the poorly covered streaks of tears down her face and demans, "Who was that?"

"My ex-boyfriend," she said, before turning into a sobbing 5-year-old and Natsu pulled her into his chest.

That was the moment his life came crashing down on him.

* * *

><p><strong>That was an awful cliffhanger, I know and I apologise for my lack of writing.<strong>

*****Start Rant*****

**Okay, so I'm going to try and make this as short as possible: **

**Anime really annoys me sometimes.**

**Only sometimes.**

**So, its things like omitting things that some people really like.**

**For example, Natsu and Lucy in a chapter of the manga (forgot which one) are holding hands and running away together.**

**And in the anime, they're running next to each other, but with a (to me) rather large gap in between them.**

**And another time in the manga, Natsu had his arm around Lucy.**

**And in the anime, they were just standing next to each other.**

**It's so annoying! **

**I know the manga is way better, but if the anime-people are gonna make an anime, it may as well be accurate.**

**And another thing: I was in the middle of watching Cardcaptor Sakura, and they took out a jealous Syaoran scene in the dub.**

**Again, I know I should be watching the sub, but Fairy Tail seems to be the only anime I can stand to watch in sub.**

**It's because I'm too lazy to read the subtitles.**

**It's so frustrating.**

**I was looking so forward to that scene.**

**So, I then forced myself into watching the subbed version, instead.**

**And I found out the hard way that sub is always better than the dubbed version!**

**So if you want to watch Cardcaptor Sakura, be smart and start with the sub.**

**Just for jealous Syaoran. He's so cute when he's jealous.**

*****End Rant*****

**Sorry for making you endure that.**

**It's completely my fault and I'm being immature about the whole situation, but, Y'know I'm a big fat baby!**

**I'm actually only peeved about the FT anime thing.**

**I bet if there was to be a NaLu kissing (blah! It fells so weird to say (type) that word) moment in the manga, they'd omit it in the anime.**

***huffs***

**That was just a warning for other prefer-dubs people, it was a punch in the gut to find that out.**

**Well, until next week.**

**Bye!**


End file.
